rainmeetsthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Fragebogen
Das nennt man Gruppenzwang .... 1. Dein Name ist? : Rain 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? : Das ist mein Spitzname. 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? : Herbst 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? : Nö 5. Klaust du manchmal? : Nope 6. Bist du Fußballfan? : Nicht so mein Ding 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist...? : FC Bayern Stern des Südens oder so... 8. Am liebsten hörst du...? : Rock 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? : Muss man das können? 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? : Keine Ahnung, habe keine an 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? : Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? : Älter als jetzt 13. Was hast du in Mathe? : Zahlen? 14. Bist du musikalisch? : Ein wenig 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? : Nein, ich bevorzuge richtiges Essen. 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? : Ich habe doch keine an.... 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? : In meinem Zimmer. 18. Kannst du jonglieren? : Nö 19. Was willst du später mal werden? : Nicht alt 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? : die von Disney 21. Magst du Fantasy? : Ja 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? : Nein 23. Die Filme gesehen? : Nöö 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? : Ich überspring die Frage mal 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist...? : Dragon_Rainbow 26. Wie spät ist es? : 00:47h 27. Welches Wetter? : Ist dunkel draußen, kann ich nicht sagen 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? : Elfen klingen cooler 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? : Jaaaaaaaa 30. Bist du verliebt? : Bestimmt 31. Magst du Schwerter? : Nee 32. Was ist mit Bögen? : Schon besser 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? : Keine Ahnung, ein Ungeheuer vielleicht? 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop : Hard Rock 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams : Robbie Williams, wer ist denn Lordi? 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix : Einhorn 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element : Feuer 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch : Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science-Fiction : Science-Fiction, aber Fantasy ist auch cool .... 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen : Bogen 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm : Haarbürste 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? : Nö, bin doch net bescheuert 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? : Nö, haben ja gewonnen 44. Deine Augenfarbe? : Grün-grau 45. Lieblingsspruch? : "Der Junge zahlt den Preis in Form von Schmerzen" 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß : Schwarz 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl : Artemis Fowl 48. Glaubst du an Gott? : Nö 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? : Nope, da wartet man auf den richtigen Moment 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? : Im Moment würde ich "nein" sagen 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? : nö 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? : Nein, bin ich jetzt ein Rebell? 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? : Klar 54. Bist du Herr der Ringe-Fan? : Nein, ich habe es immernoch nicht geguckt 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? : Homunkulus? 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? : Später werde das wohl ich sein 57. Ist der Beitrag vor deinem von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? : Einem Jungen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? : Facebook, Support und leider Köln 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? : Haha, nein 60. Welches Lied hörst du gerade? : The Eden Project - Fumes, aber auch nur, weil ich gestern 10h Rock gehört habe und was anderes brauche 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? : Nope 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir : Sagt nie was LIEBLINGS- 63. Eissorte? : Vanille 64. Buch? : Sehr sehr schwer, vielleicht "Tote Mädchen Lügen nicht", gibt aber viele gute... 65. Wort? : Wikia, um hier paar Sympathie-Punkte zu ergattern 67. Aufenthaltsort? : Mein Zimmer 68. Computer-Spiel? : Clash of Clans Ich glaube Warzone 2100 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? : Uno 70. Sportart? : Basketball 71. Sportspiel? : Mag ich alle nicht 72. Klamotten? : Habe kein Favorit 73. Süßigkeit? : Kuchen? Keine Ahnung, esse nicht so viel 74. Beschäftigung? : Artikel schreiben 75. Schulfach? : Mathe 76. Musik? : Rock 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? : Hab' keinen 78. Baum? : Was sind das hier für Fragen .... 79. Blume? : ^ 80. Lied? : Linkin Park - Numb 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? : Was ist das? 82. Ausrede? : Brauch' keine 83. Witz? : Boah, bin nicht so ein Witzbold, google einfach was 84. Kinofilm? : Zu viele 85. Fantasywesen? : Nicht drüber nach gedacht 86. Comic? : Lese keine (mehr) 87. Ballspiel? : Basketball 88. Getränk? : ApfelSAFT 89. Band? : Schwer, schwer, kann ich nicht sagen 90. Musical? : Mag ich eigentlich alle nicht, vielleicht das mit dem Zug in Boch, habe den Namen vergessen 91. Landschaft? : Ohne Berge/Hügel 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? : Fliegen? Kann ich das sagen 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? : Oh man ... Füller 94. Farbstift? : Gibt's da Unterschiede? 95. Schmuck? : Brauch' ich net 96. Wildtier? : was aus Hearthstone 97. Freizeitpark? : Nicht mein Ding, war nur im Legoland 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? : Legobahn? 99. Gemälde? : Ich mag Kunst nicht 100. Wetter? : Ich heiße Rain... 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? : spielte beides 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? : Weg damit 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? : Nö 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? : Länger her, duschen geht schneller 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? : Französisch 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? : Leute, die lästern müssen 107. Welches Essen hasst du? : Zu viel, um das hier aufzuzählen 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. : Hass ist das Gefühl jemanden umbringen zu müssen oder so 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? : Mit Löffel und Gabel? 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? : Nope 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? : Nope 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? : Ich will nie auffallen. 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? : Ich bin lieber ein netter Kerl 114. Bist du zappelig? : Eigentlich nicht 115. Findest du dich verrückt? : Nein 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? : Ich werd net zum Werwolf 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? : Ja 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? : Geschichtswettbewerb des Bundespräsidenten <- Nie wieder, die gute Note war's nicht wert 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? : Nein 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? : Habe nicht einmal einen Account 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? : Roy Mustang, habe aber eigentlich nen Avatar mit meinem Namen 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? : Rainbow Dragon war belegt und dann habe ich den Namen umgedreht 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? : Habe keine(n) 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? : Disney 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? : nö 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? : Nein, nicht wirklich 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? : Nope 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? : Zum Glück liegt das lange zurück 129. Hmmm... und eine Wassermelone? : Diesen Monat noch 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? : Keine Ahnung, bin doch kein Arzt 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? : Es ist Samstag bzw. Sonntag 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? : Ja, immer 133. Was würdest du mit 20 Euro tun? : Sparen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? : Bei Briefen 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? : Nö, der Tag ist grad mal ne Stunde an 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? : Privat 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? : Jain 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? : Ja 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? : Ja, habe eine Schwester 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? : Standard 141. Welche Größe? : ^ 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Word-Dokument bzw. ein Rag-Time-Dokument über 1.000 Megabite? : Benutze beide Programme nicht 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? : Oh man 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hähähä an dagra) : Ja, keine Ahnung, nein 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? : linksbündig 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? : nö 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? : Ich mag zwar Mathe, aber das ist zu viel 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? : Das Klingeln am Ende der Stunde 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundesjugendspielen schon einmal über 1.000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? : Ne 151. Wie bist du im Schwimmen? : Ganz okay 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) : Singen ist es wohl nicht ... 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? : Ja 154. Was isst du gleich? : Mal sehen, Joghurt geht immer 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? : Wahre Liebe hält ewig <3 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? : Äpfel 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? : Nope 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? : ^ Kann ich die streichen 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? : Ich bin selber Admin und veröffentliche einfach alles von mir :p 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? : Leider ja 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen in deinem Regal? :Zuuu viele 162. Was liest du gerade? : Die Bücherdiebin 163. Was willst du bald lesen? : Ein gutes Buch 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? : Tote Mädchen Lügen nicht 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? :Nein 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? : ^ 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR – FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? : Siehe Frage 119 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? :Ja 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? : ^ 170. Ein Schweißband? : Nope 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? : Standard-Hintergrund von Windows 7 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? : Bisher ja 173. Hast du den Herr der Ringe-Soundtrack? : Wieso sollte ich die Musik von einem Film hören, welchen ich nie gesehen habe?! 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? : Clay irgendwas, kann mir keine Namen merken und das ist der einzige Name, welcher bei mir aus dem letzten Buch hängen geblieben ist 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? : Ja 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? : Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Action 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? : Verstörend 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? : 30cm 179. Wie groß bist du? : ca. 1,85m 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. : Ich bin Wikianer. Ich bin groß. Ich rede nicht viel. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? : Vor diesem Steckbrief 182. Dein letzter Traum? : Keine Ahnung 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? : Einen Steckbrief anlegen ... upps 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? : Keine Ahnung, ich beschreibe lieber etwas und denke mir nichts aus 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? : Ein Wort: Wieso? 186. Hast du Initialen (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? : MA? 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? : Drachen Regenbogen? 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? : Mehrere 100 189. Das Beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? ... : Apfelsaft, man habe ich Durst 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. : "Wer ist hier super mega klein?" - Edward Elric 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. : ""Wer ist hier super mega klein?" - Edward Elric"- Rain 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? : Jeder hat eine 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? : Keins 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? : Ja, leider 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? : Ich habe eine drei 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? : Nein und nein 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! Was war Frage 145 nochmal? : Keine Ahnung, ich will's auch gar nicht wissen 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. : Ich könnte das gleiche Spiel wie oben noch einmal spielen, aber das wäre wohl langweilig.